realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Play by post
Format for IC Posts: Character Name "Character speech, often further differentiated by being colored text, preferably a color different from those of other characters in the game," the characters other actions are written as part of the paragraph, as if in a novel. Character thoughts are written in the same character color and italicized. For telepathic communication, put wavy brackets around the though {Can you hear me now?} I encourage you to include in your IC post: 1. character actions, typically in the third-person and present tense. Try to phrase things in terms of what your character does but not the result (so, "Rath charges the shambling undead drawing his blade as he moves and unleashes his full fury on the abomination," but not "Rath charges the shambling undead drawing his blade as he moves and slices into the abomination." Leave room for potential failure in your description. Likewise when describing an action with variable success (when casting cure light wounds you can infuse an ally with healing power, but you shouldn't describe that as fully healing the ally). You should Bold any game rule action you take. So if you say Rath '''charges' at the zombie, that would be the D&D charge action. But to just say Rath charges at the zombies is just a text descriptive action. Though sometimes it's just best to use other words that are not game rule words. Get out the thesaurus. Rath might rush at the zombie or engage or any other such word. 2. Character comments (things actually said aloud) 3. Character thoughts (these are the explicit verbatim thoughts of the character) 4. Narrative that fleshes out the character intentions, motivations, background experiences, etc. These are the things that make for a good story and good explanation of the characters. The best PbP games that I've played have had a goodly amount of this kind of narrative. Separating by paragraphs at conversation breaks or at logical action breaks is a good idea. Put the mechanics behind your actions in a spoiler labeled OOC: HP: 3 AC: 6 Spells in effect: Invisibility After the status bar above, explain your action in game terms with appropriate rolls etc. This is also where you'd state, in bold if your using a game rule action. Use the forum roller. You may explain and roll for alternate actions, if it seems helpful. If you leave out a roll that I determine you'll need, I'll refer to your character sheet and make the appropriate roll myself. Keep your character sheet up-to-date at all times, as I'll be referring to it for things related to your character. If you have skills or background that are relevant to something you're trying to do, post that in the Spoiler box and I'll take it into account. Rolling Rules For most actions that require rolls, you'll do so yourself in the IC thread under your Spoiler tab. If you forget a roll or need to confirm a critical, you can do that in the OOC thread. You should also roll your character creation rolls here in the OOC thread. I will make about half of the NPC rolls out of sight and simply announce results in the IC thread in narrative form. I will make certain secret PC rolls out of sight (such as whether you hear something). I will probably make initiative checks and saving throws for PCs to keep things moving. Obviously, do not attempt to edit rolls once made or otherwise cheat on rolls. Category:Rules